Harry Potter and the Blood Red Sun
by aikidobrat
Summary: Starts the summer after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Threatened and attacked Harry runs away only to find out that he is the last elemental and that it is time for him to be trained. While being trained Harry discovers his true feelings for Snape and t
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is one of my many little plot bunnies that was running around in my head until I caught it and began to write. I own nothing. If I did I'd me really rich and be able to actually do something with my sad life other than write fan fiction.  
  
So here I go with another HP/SS story. If you do not like slash fiction, please don't read or else you'll be offended by reading this story.  
  
**Summary:** Starts the summer after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Threatened and attacked Harry runs away only to find out that he is the last elemental and that it is time for him to be trained. While being trained Harry discovers his true feelings for Snape and then the story begins to unfold. OotP spoilers HPSS.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed back at Number four Privet Drive. The Dursleys had basically left him alone except for cooking an occasional meal. The nightmares that he once had during the past years with such frequency were somehow non-existent at the moment . Harry knew it wasn't because of his ability at Occlumency , thus was the reason he was now writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
_Headmaster Dumbledore,  
  
I am writing to tell you that I've not had any dreams what so ever since I have returned to my uncle's house. I am really concerned about what to do because I have no connections or informants that know any information about what Voldie is doing._  
  
At this point in the letter Harry was wondering if he really should ask the headmaster if it was okay to continue with Occlumency even though he wasn't having dreams.  
  
_I was wondering if it is okay with the Weasley's that I might be able to go over towards the end of the summer.  
  
Harry  
_  
Harry re-read the letter and got up and went over to his owl Hedwig.  
  
"Do you feel up to taking a letter to the headmaster?"  
  
She nipped at his finger lovingly saying that it was okay. Harry tied the letter to her leg, opened the window and watched as Hedwig flew off in the direction of the school.  
  
After shutting the window and looking at the clock that read 11:37, Harry made his way to his bed and soon drifted off to sleep thinking of Ron and his family.  
  
Harry woke up to the soft sound of knocking at his door, he clumsily made his way to the door and asked who it was . The reply that he got was unnaturally kind. Harry started to wonder what was going on.  
  
After opening the door that revealed his aunt, Harry stepped out into the small hallway and asked her what she wanted.  
  
"Your uncle, Dudley, and I are going away for a week," she said rather weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see what this has to do with me?" Harry replied rather sarcastically.  
  
"Well, anyways," she huffed out looking rather irritated. "We have left you enough food to survive the week. And that means no going out of the house or touching anything that is not yours. If we find one hair out of place except in your room we will personally make sure that you never go back to that freak school of yours again . Is that understood?!"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
"Then go back to your room," his aunt commanded sternly.  
  
Harry went back into his room and sat down on his bed looking rather glumly out the window into the hazy sky of nothingness. He was considering writing a letter to his friends asking for more parchment because his uncle would not let him get anything and the small supply of writing materials that he hid in his overly large clothes was now down to one or two scraps. But he quickly forgot that thought when he saw Hedwig coming back to his window.  
  
After opening the window and letting his owl have some water from the long trip, Harry untied the letter from her leg and read it.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer has been well so far. I have thought about your dreamless nights and have decided that in a few days that a Professor will come and pick you up and then take you directly to headquarters.  
  
In this short amount of time I would like to ask you to continue clearing your mind from any thought before you sleep just to keep practicing.  
_  
Damn, he still wants me to continue Occlumency.  
  
_I know you would like to go to the Weasley's but that is impossible due to the fact that Voldemort would make them a target.  
  
I have more information that I need to talk to you about but it is too important to talk about in a letter.  
  
Please feel free to owl me if you have any concerns.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Harry sat there holding the letter in his hands thinking about what the headmaster had just told him.  
  
Severus Snape sat in his dungeon thinking about the recent events. Sirius Black his most hated enemy had just gone through the veil in the department of mysteries and he was actually sad. Wondering how Remus Lupin the last remaining Marauder, well the only true marauder, was feeling right now.  
  
Feeling the presence of sleep over powering his senses, Severus went to sleep.  
  
Not long past midnight the dark mark on his arm began to burn with an intensity that was never there before.  
  
Many miles away Harry Potter woke with a start.  
  
As Severus got dressed in his death eater robes, wondering what was so important that the dark lord had to call this late in the night, but then again he thought about the fact that there had not been a meeting for over three weeks and that meant that the dark lord was up to something big. Severus fire called the headmaster to inform him that he'd been summoned.  
  
As he left the safety of the wards surrounding the castle, and apparated to the Malfoy manor where the meeting was being held. Wishing that he would have ended his life much sooner, that way he would not have to go through the pain and suffering that the Dark lord loved to give him as a present.  
  
When he got to the manor he saw that it was alight with a strange eerie glow if green. This meant that there were people being tortured and killed this instant.  
  
Walking swiftly down into the dungeons where he knew that the meeting was due to the rancid odor he was following, the smell of wet and dried blood was overpowering his senses.  
  
Harry having just awoke to the first twinge in his scar for the first time in three weeks. He knew that something was terribly wrong and wrote a quick letter to Arthur Weasley.  
  
_Mr. Weasley.  
  
I just woke up to my scar hurting really badly. Something bad is going to happen tonight. Please come and get me out of my uncle's house, no one is here they went away for a week. Hurry please I'm afraid something is going to happen my scar is hurting, it hasn't been doing that for a while.  
  
Harry  
_  
After tying the letter to Hedwig and urging her to fly swift and safe. Harry got out his invisibility cloak and wand from under the lose floor board under his bed, and wrapped himself up in the cloak and held his wand tightly in his hand.  
  
At the burrow, Molly Weasley was sitting down for a cup of tea with Remus Lupin and was discussing what to do with Harry since he was not allowed by the order to stay at the burrow for any part of the summer. Just then Remus decided to sniff the air because he got the feeling that something was out of place as the hair on this neck stood up informing him of danger. He tensed up waiting as if a trap would be ready to spring if he moved any part of his body.  
  
Just at that moment Hedwig flew in the window looking rather distressed.  
  
"What is it old girl?" Remus asked the snowy owl.  
  
Hedwig replied by sticking out her leg and bobbing her head up and down really fast.  
  
Remus tore the letter off her leg and read it quickly. He paled at the hasty scrawl on the parchment. Shaking slightly he passed Molly, who was now quietly reading the letter.  
  
Molly's face went white as a sheet as she ran into the living room towards the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of silver powder and threw it into the fireplace as she shouted "Albus Dumbledore!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
Albus materialized out of the fireplace and immediately looked around the room for the cause of the disturbance.  
  
"Yes Molly?" He said very calmly.  
  
"Look at this!" she shrieked.  
  
As Albus read the small piece of parchment, he just stared.  
  
"Well is there anything that we can do?" Molly asked.  
  
"Not until we here back from Severus Molly, he has just been summoned." Albus looked at the poor woman that was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Please Albus," Remus said quietly. "Please can't we help?"  
  
"I'm afraid not my son, this is the only way for the ministry to realize what they need to do."  
  
"And put the boy's life in danger, he's been through that enough times already." Molly said, looking at Albus like he had just grown another head.  
  
"It's a shame too, because even though the ministry confessed that Voldemort is back they still won't lift the underage restrictions on Harry."  
  
"That is why I fear for his life." Remus stared off towards the window.  
  
"Please don't worry Remus, Harry will be fine" Albus tried to reassure him.  
  
"And what if he is not fine Albus," spat Remus.  
  
"Then I don't know, we can only wait." Albus said looking at the others the twinkle had vanished from his eyes.  
  
The three adults just lapsed into silence.  
  
"My faithful followers," Voldemort addressed the gathered death eaters that were standing in a circle around him. "Tonight we have a great opportunity, we have captured Harry Potter's muggle relatives. Once we kill them the wards surrounding the house will be non-existent, thus providing us with the opportunity to kill Potter while he is sleeping."  
  
"My lord?" asked Severus coming forward and kissing the hem of Voldemort robes. "How will we know that Dumbledore and his order won't be waiting for us?"  
  
"Ah, always the wise one, Severus. We know everything that goes on at the Weasley house because of my newest spy, Percy Weasley." He paused to look around the room. "Alas he is not here tonight because he is making sure that no one can leave the house even if they enter it with out first dying, thus since no one can help Potter, he will be ours tonight!"  
  
A collective shudder ran around the circle, as death eaters were waiting with anticipation.  
  
"Now to show that muggle loving fool just exactly what he gets for trying to protect his precious Potter with his relatives. Bring them to me! NOW!"  
  
Harry made his way silently down the steps to where the cupboard under stairs was located so that he could get his trunk and broom. Since he was not allowed to use magic during the summer holidays unless under life threatening circumstances, Harry had to pick the lock with the old lock set that he had received from Fred and George Weasley for Christmas several years ago.  
  
"Ah, here are the worthless muggles that were sent to protect Harry Potter, My lord," said Mancair as he brought Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon into the dark chamber where Voldemort was waiting.  
  
"My dear followers," said Voldemort as he addressed the gathered death eaters. "Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light came out of the end of his wand and flew towards Dudley. Looking up to his death as it came closer and closer, Dudley flew back ten feet as the light hit him and killed him instantly.  
  
Vernon Looked at his son and said, "You murderous bastard, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Voldemort just looked at the man and then said in Parseltongue, Nagini, I give you the pleasure of having your dinner alive  
  
Nagini slid forward and looked at the poor man that was shaking on the ground and let out a slow hiss, thank you master and then delivered the fateful bite that would send the man to his death.  
  
Vernon watched as the snake came forward, and then bit him on the neck. Slowly he felt his vision clouding over with black haze.  
  
Voldemort laughed. He was happy now having the most ridiculous looking set of muggles out of the way. He slowly turned to face Petunia, Lily Potter's sister.  
  
"Muggle, I will spare you your life if you willingly tell me where your house is located. If not I will kill you and I will still be able to find the house without your help." Voldemort stopped and looked at her. "It is your choice now."  
  
Petunia looked at the dead bodies of her husband and son and then looked at Voldemort.  
  
"You were the one that killed my sister and landed us with the boy." It wasn't a question but a realization of what had happened on that fateful night in October.  
  
"Yes that is what happened, now please answer my question soon because I don't have all night."  
  
"I will die to protect what is mine and you cannot take that away from me." She stated as proudly as she could, knowing that she was facing her death in the eyes of this monster.  
  
"So be it foolish woman. Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said with no emotion. Green light issued forth from his wand and hit Petunia squarely in the chest.  
  
Harry looked up after he finished picking the lock and saw a small glimmer of silver flicker and die. 'The wards must be down. I have to hurry.' And then he heard the sound that he feared the most, the swishing of cloaks and people apparating to the perimeter of the house.  
  
"Death eaters." He breathed  
  
Grabbing his broom and shrinking his trunk, to fit into his pocket, Harry quickly made his way back upstairs so that he could have a way to climb out a window and fly away. He knew that the ministry would come now that he had used underage magic outside of school.  
  
Running back into his bedroom. Harry heard the sound of the front door being blasted off its hinges and as a swarm of death eaters entered the house.  
  
Throwing open his window and mounting his Firebolt, Harry heard his room door open and the fateful words of death being spoken. He jumped out the window and leveled himself onto the broom.  
  
Severus Snape ran up the stairs to Harry's bedroom, throwing the door open he ran inside closely followed by Lucius Malfoy, who would doubt his loyalties if he didn't do something fast.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Severus shouted just as Harry's invisibility cloak flew off of his shoulders, as he jumped out of the window.

**AN:** Please let me know if you think that i should continue with this story!! Any comments welcom! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus and Lucius ran to the window looking out, their eyes following Harry as he flew away on his broom. The soft sounds of the invisibility cloak hitting the floor drew them both back to the present moment.  
  
"The Ministry people are here!" Cried a death eater. Hearing that Severus apparated to the outskirts of the forbidden Forest and practically ran to the darkness of his dungeon.  
  
In the safety of his dungeons, Severus set about to try and locate the headmaster to contact him about what happened. After repeated attempts to call him by Floo Severus put the pieces together realized that the headmaster must have gone to the Weasley's house and was now trapped.  
  
After taking several different healing potions with him Severus ran back out the apparition point and apparating away to the Burrow.  
  
-------------------------  
  
At the burrow Percy was busy pacing his room in a considerable amount of distress. The Dark Lord was supposed to send him a signal notifying him when the Potter boy had been killed. It had already been three hours since the capture of Potter's relatives and still no notices.  
  
Knowing that his family would soon wake and rise to start the new day, he wanted to finish off the assassination that he was supposed to do; off his parents and then capture the remainder of his family and then bring them to the Dark lord to bring down the wards of Hogwarts. But still no signal was sent.  
  
Severus soon arrived at the burrow and entered the house through a secret passage that Percy set up to enter and leave the house for any death eater meetings.  
  
Moving up the stairs, quickly and silently knocked on Percy's bedroom door.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal Percy huffing and puffing like a dragon would when it was mad.  
  
After noticing Snape at the door, Percy spat out, "What do you want Snape?" Saying Severus's name like it was venom.  
  
"Our lord told me to inform you that the Potter boy got away and that we will get our revenge when he comes to visit your family towards the end of the summer." Snape replied with his usual sneer in place.  
  
"So? We have the headmaster and Remus Lupin downstairs. Why can't we just kill them now?" Percy asked feeling a little mad because he could not kill his mudblood loving parents.  
  
"Because it is as our lord's wishes." Snape spat back at him wondering how such an idiot could become a death eater, but then he thought about Crabbe and Goyle and mentally shook his head.  
  
Percy sighed knowing that he was defeated. He muttered a counter curse and shut the lid on a small box that had a black crystal shinning in the first rays of sunlight.  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry was flying faster than he had ever done before not even knowing that he could fly this fast. All the joy and freedom that he usually felt when he was flying was gone. It was replaced by a driving fear of death and determination that Voldemort had instilled in him. He was flying off in some southwest direction away from everything that he knew. He was changed from the-boy-who-lived, to the-boy-that-ran.  
  
Noticing that the sun was beating down on his back, even though he was numb with fear and the constant wind whipping at his thin clothing, he began his descent into a near by ring of stones.  
  
The ring of stones that he was at was colossal in size. No muggle could ever build something this big in size and shape.  
  
Seeing that there were no muggles about because it was early in the morning, he landed in the middle of the ring of stones and entered a magical field of power. The power that was surrounding Harry was something not to be toyed with.  
  
Harry trying to stay awake incase something happened, soon lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Back at the burrow, both Percy and Severus made their way down the stairs to where Albus, Remus, and Molly were all waiting. The plan that Percy came up with was that Severus would try to stun Albus while Percy tried to take out his mother and Remus. The only problem was that Percy did not know that Severus was a spy for the light.  
  
As Severus got down stairs he greeted Albus, "Good morning it seems that the sun is as red as blood." By saying that coded message, Albus knew that it meant I have a traitor with me and you should take him out.  
  
Albus just stared at Severus and then slowly replied, "Ah so it has. Good morning Percy," Albus calmly said. "Stupefy."  
  
Percy tried to put up a shield but was too slow. Before he knew it he was stunned and on the ground on his back.  
  
"What in the orders name do you think your doing Albus?" Molly practically shouted at the headmaster.  
  
"Severus, would you care to explain?" Albus asked kindly.  
  
"Well, seeing that you cannot put the facts together MOLLY... I will explain to you." Severus sneered at the Weasley whose face was growing redder and redder with anger.  
  
"Enough!" Albus thundered; with a glance at Severus that plainly said tell us nicely.  
  
Remus just stared, and Molly had her mouth so open that a dungbomb could easily fit in her mouth.  
  
"Well at the death eater meeting, the Dark lord announced that we had a new person welcomed into our fold and that person was Percy Weasley." He paused for a moment to letting that new piece of information sink into everyone's mind, especially Molly's. He slowly took a deep breath and then continued.  
  
"Since he was not actually at the meeting, I knew that there was going to be an attack that night. The Dark lord said that he had found a way to capture and kill Mr. Potter, he said that since his relatives have now been captured, that they would be painfully tortured until they gave in giving away the location of his home. They killed the boy, and then Nagini ate the husband of Petunia and then she was left. She was given the choice to willingly tell us where the house was or die. She chose death. Soon after we killed her, the wards fell around the house, thus allowing us to attack the house. Potter must have done some magic to get his things out because soon after I chased him out the window, Ministry officials started showing up."  
  
There was silence in the living room, no one moved or said anything. Percy was still stunned and lying on the ground, when Remus decided to speak.  
  
"Albus, I told you that we had to send Harry help. How could we do such a thing to him?"  
  
"Remus, we did all that we could have done for Harry, Fudge still refuses to believe even though he declared it to the public. The ministry is doing nothing." Albus replied very solemnly.  
  
"Even if you were somehow able to help him, you would die if you even set foot outside this house." Severus said suddenly looking very tired. It seemed that the Meeting and attack had sapped him of all of his energy.  
  
Molly stared at her son in shock, walked up to him slowly, and lifted the left sleeve of Percy's robe past his forearm to reveal the Dark mark branded onto his skin. She gasped and dropped the arm as if it burned her own skin. Remus slowly walked over to her and placed a comforting arm around her drawing the distressed woman into his embrace while she cried.  
  
Severus turned his eyes away from the scene he could not bear to look at the site before him. It brought up old memories of when he had first gotten his own mark.  
  
Flashback  
  
Severus Snape sat on the edge of the lake looking out at its clear surface. So many things were flying about in his head. One was the fact that James Potter and Sirius Black were always following him around pulling their pranks on him. It was even worse during potions class where Severus was in his element. Severus had always loved to cook, but since his parents were pureblood wizards they didn't want their son associating with the muggle way of doing things, so he found his new love in potions.  
  
It was the way that the subtle simmering of potions calmed him; no one not even the Potter gang could disturb him while he brewed. Except one day, when Severus was late for his class because of an accident with some of the unforgivable curses, that his fellow Slytherins were practicing. Of course they did it wrong thus causing him a lot of pain.  
  
So when he came in late for potions, it gave Black the opportunity to trip him while entering the classroom. Severus knocked over an entire workbench and landed on his already hurt face, making his nose bleed. He got up, with all the sixth year Gryffindor's laughing at him.  
  
Professor Youngblood looked up at Severus with sympathetic eyes but said nothing about Sirius's prank. "Mr. Snape, would you please take your seat," she said rather calmly.  
  
Severus sat down and took out his ingredients for the Mude potion. It was a simple pain-killing potion that would only take about half the double period to make.  
  
While stirring the potion in its final stages of preparation, a dungbomb landed in his potion and exploded, send an extreme amount of the potion to all corners of the room covering everything and everyone. Holes were soon being burned into everything that the potion had touched. Severus's perfect potion was ruined.  
  
Soon he was supposed to be marked. Even though his mother did not want him to take the mark, Severus's father had beaten him over and over again until he gave in.  
  
A few months later a distressed Severus was sitting in his room at the Snape Manor. He had just gotten the mark and was waiting for the familiar sensation of being eaten alive to start whenever the Dark lord called his followers together. He was devastated.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Severus?" Albus asked him gently placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Severus?" he asked again.  
  
Severus looked up at the headmaster. Black onyx eyes met blue ones. "Severus, I think you should go back to Hogwarts and get some sleep," the headmaster said with concern written all over his face.  
  
Severus just sighed in defeat, knowing that nothing that he could do, would convince the headmaster otherwise. He reached into an inner pocket in his black robes and took out the healing potions and gave them to Albus. Then with the swishing of his black robes Severus made his way outside the Burrow, gathering all of his concentration, focused, and then apparated to the edge of the school grounds.  
  
-------------------  
  
Harry Potter slowly regained consciousness, and woke up to find himself in front of a grand castle. Marveling in awe, he stood up gathering his few belongings and walked towards the entrance doors.  
  
The castle was pure white marble, with gold and silver trimmings around the many turrets and towers. It also had many windows so that sunlight could pour into the castles interior.  
  
Pushing open the big double doors, which were made of mahogany, Harry entered the biggest entrance hall that he had seen. It was even bigger than the entrance hall at Hogwarts. Seeing that there were scarlet hangings everywhere it reminded him of his home at Hogwarts.  
  
Just then a young man came walking into the room only dressed in plain white robes that had silver edges. The man approached him and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Good day Harry," the man said slightly bowing his head out of respect. "Let me welcome you to the castle, Trillium."  
  
Harry looked at the man who had just spoken, opening his mouth to apologize for his intrusion for being here but the man spoke cutting Harry off.  
  
"I understand that you have many questions, but they will all be answered in time," the man said looking into Harry's emerald eyes, he could see pools of innocence thrown away from spending his years and much of his time trying to live from one day to the next.  
  
"Please come now and rest. You'll need it."  
  
Harry just listened as the man spoke, following him at a safe distance to a door, which had just come into view. The man opened the door and led Harry into a large bedchamber that had blue and gold wall hangings and curtains that adorned the bed in the center of the room  
  
"I will come back for you tomorrow, now rest," the man said and then walked away.  
  
Looking around the room, Harry was stunned by its beauty and magnitude. Harry then sat down on the bed, vowing to be more careful in the future about what he did because anything could be a trap with Voldemort after him. But then he reminded himself that he was away from the Dursley's and anything was better than that place, even if they died because of him.  
  
With a sigh, Harry took off his glasses placed them on the bedside table, and soon was fast asleep curled up within the soft covers of the massive bed.

**AN: Another chapter done!!! A note about this story, I did have this posted before but i took it off FF so that i could work on it a bit more before i decided to post it again. **

**A special thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!! athenakitty, Alia D, taligator, Nimohtar, jadesnight, Red-Chan, Earendil'sgirl, chanell, rosiegirl, blubb-blubb, elvengoddess696, ShadowedHand, Shameless, Loverofbothsexes5102, Tazthedevilman, shina-schatten, valanthe, Shortshape, Katie Lupin Black, lilpip.**

**I will be updating this every other week along with my other story the puppet. PLease leave any feedback that you would like to on both of the stories because that helps me write faster.**

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing that Harry was asleep, Blasdel, the man that had shown Harry into the castle made his way to another chamber where he knew that the elemental council was there waiting for him.

Upon entering the chamber, Blasdel bowed, and then waited on the side of the room for the council to ask him their questions.

The light around the council intensified as a voice began to speak "Blasdel," the voice began, "How goes it with our young Harry?"

"My Lady," Blasdel addressed the head of the council, "He is doing well, he is asleep, but tomorrow I will start his training as an elemental."

"Good, we must cultivate his power while it is still young. We do not want to make the same mistake as we did with Tom," the head of council said to Blasdel. "No mistakes."

"Yes my lady."

"Please go Blasdel and I will come and check on him tomorrow. Prepare your self, you might be surprised."

With that Blasdel exited the council room and walked slowly up to his rooms where he thought about Tom, the student that he failed because the young boy had turned dark.

--------

Harry woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming in one of the many windows onto his face. Realizing that he had no idea where he was or what he was doing in this strange place called Trillium Harry thought he might as Blasdel a few questions later on in the day. Deciding to put new clothes on after he showered he would explore the castle that he was in.

Blasdel went to Harry's room and decided to let him know that he was going to start his training as soon as he ate breakfast.

Blasdel knocked on Harry's door hoping that Harry would at least remember that he was now safe in the castle.

Upon hearing a "Come in," from Harry, Blasdel entered the room. He saw that Harry was dressed in muggle clothing that was way too big for him. Seeing that, he mentally summoned some of the apprentice robes that where in his rooms.

As the robes came in he turned to Harry and said, "Please, put these on, and then we will go down to breakfast."

Harry mumbled a thanks and took off his old clothes that the Dursley's had given him and put on the new robes that fit him perfectly.

Blasdel and Harry made their way down out of Harry's room and into another, which was a small kitchen, where small bowls of fruit were laid out on the table. Sitting down Harry took a bite of an apple while Blasdel started to explain what Harry was going to be doing in the coming weeks.

"Harry, I am Blasdel and I am going to be teaching you elemental magic for the next week. Time in Trillium is faster than that of the world that you are used to. I know that you do not trust many people and I am to ensure you that Dumbledore had nothing to do with this." He said seeing the look on Harry's face evident that there was no trust in those emerald green eyes at the moment.

"Then how can I trust you?" Harry asked cautiously. Trying to think of any reasons that he should not be here, but no reasons came up to protest.

"You can't fully trust anyone in your life, but I can help you find your way to defeat Voldemort."

"Since Dumbledore did not send you to help me, why are you?" Harry asked.

"We, the elemental council have named you as the last bearer of the elemental powers that we have passed down for many generations. Because of you being the last only the elements will follow your command even though I might have more experience than you," Blasdel said looking into Harry's eyes looking deep into his soul. There was no evil in him except the doubt that Harry within himself.

Harry locked eyes with Blasdel and saw a small glimmer of trust in this man.

Seeing that he had at least a minimum of Harry's trust he spoke, "Harry we only have a short amount of time to learn everything, so it would be best if we started to train." Harry nodded his head in silent agreement and followed Blasdel out of the kitchen and castle to the very center of the ring of stones.

Blasdel sat down in a cross-legged position motioning for Harry to do the same, and then he addressed Harry, "We will begin with the basics of mediation and how to channel your energy through your own body. Please close your eyes and try and feel the earth's energy flowing through your body and try and become one with the earth."

Harry did not want to let his guard down but shut his eyes and soon settled into a meditative trance, as soon as he did that he started to feel and thrumming all around him. Soon the thrumming of rhythm and vibrations were flowing through his body channeling its own life force within him.

Soon the earth was all around him, speaking to him, telling him about all the awful things that had happened when humans and wizards lived together, destroying the earth for their own purposes. The earth was stained with the blood of so many men that had killed each other over wars and inconsequential things.

The meditation went on too long for comfort for Blasdel. He could not interrupt Harry because he was talking to the earth and was transferring her powers to him while they talked. Even though he was still in a meditative state Blasdel no longer felt the earth's rhythms flowing through him. Harry was now the rightful person that the earth listened to.

As the earth bonded to Harry, a blinding white flash came and hit Harry on the head, but as soon a the light disappeared you could see elemental symbols being burned into his arms, it was the first part of seven symbols that would soon cover his body making it impossible to harm him.

Harry felt ancient magic coming into his body and white hot lines being drawn on him he knew that he would be the only person to command the elements once he was bonded to all of them.

Opening his eyes and realizing that everything was blurry Harry took off his glasses and discovered that he had perfect sight.

Blasdel knew that once the ancient writings where written on Harry, he would no longer needed to meditate. Getting up he turned towards Trillium walking slowly inside with a sense of disappointment following him.

Seeing Blasdel leave, Harry got up and went to his rooms Harry knew he would need to get some sleep before he went to his water training later that day.

---------

Severus sat alone in his dungeons thinking about what had happened with Harry. Why did he not do anything to help the boy when Voldemort was attacking him? It was all because of Dumbledore's Order that he was still alive but at the same time dead. He did not want to take part in any of the Death Eater meetings again. Albus ordered him to continue thus giving up everything that he worked so hard to get back, and become a Death Eater again.

"So much for choices," he muttered. Deciding to see what had happened to the invisibility cloak that was Potter's, Severus got up and took one of the secret passageways to Hogsmead, so that he could apparate away to number four Privet Drive.

When he arrived he immediately noticed that everything that was inside the house was being cleared out starting with the bottom floors. Casting an invisible charm on him, Severus made his way into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom door that used to have five padlocks on it; they were no longer there because he blasted them off during the attack.

Opening the door slowly after checking it for traps that might have been set by other death eaters, Severus made his way into the room, the window was still open. He looked around the room, his eyes settled to the cloak still nestled in the middle of the floor with its edges turned up, and it was the only way he could see the cloak as the wind silently blew across the floor lifting its edges in the breeze.

Picking up the cloak and removing the invisibility charm that was on him, he threw the cloak around his shoulders and walked out of the room and down the stairs without even being seen.

As Severus was walking down the stairs he noticed a small closet that was under the stairs with the door wide open. Pulling out his wand he crept cautiously into the cupboard.

When he muttered, "Lumos," he was shocked to see small traces of blood splattered across the floor and ceiling. Muttering another charm that collected blood so that he could analyze it in his potions lab to see whose blood it was, Severus exited the room and apparated back to Hogsmead heading back to the comforts and security of his dungeon.

**I am very sorry for not udating sooner, I have had a lot of personal things that needed to be taken care of. Since it's now the holidays, there will be a few more updates coming your way.**


End file.
